


The Date

by farfrombeingnothing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, date, don't know how I should tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfrombeingnothing/pseuds/farfrombeingnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes on a date and it doesn't turn out as he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

”So, are you excited for tonight?” he heard Hanji ask. 

He turned towards them and gave a small smile in return to their wide grin.

“A little” he answered.

“Oh baby, I’d say that you are VERY excited for tonight, based on that you have been standing in front of the mirror for an hour now.”

“Well, can you blame me? I’ve had a crush on him in a month and we are finally going on a date.” 

“I know, I know, just teasing you” Hanji said as they walked to stand beside him in front of the mirror.

“How do I look?” he asked nervously.

“You look great, as always. I hope that you get a fun evening.” They said as they hugged him, “please call me when you are on the way home or if something happens, OK?” 

“OK, I’ll be going now, bye” he hugged them back and picked up his wallet, phone and keys and left the apartment with Hanji’s loud good bye echoing behind him in the hallway.

When he walked towards the pub where he and his date were going to meet he thought back on what happened last Tuesday. He had finally got the courage to ask his crush out on a date. He thought that he would get a no as an answer but to his surprise he got a yes and they had decided to meet up this Friday night. Levi could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he thought about how the evening would go.

‘Fuck, I’m screwed’ he thought, ‘I’m acting as a school girl who are going to meet their first crush. This ain’t like you, Levi, get yourself together!’ 

When he arrived to his destination he decided that he could go in and wait since he was some couple minutes early. He chose to sit at a table, with the thought that they could move later and that he was easy to spot where he sat. 

The pub was relatively empty when he came, but after some minutes it started to fill up. He saw a gang of friends come in and occupy a booth. They were a rowdy bunch, but they looked like nice people. He got eye-contact with one of the boys and got a blinding smile, Levi nodded in response and berated himself for being so bad with social interactions. 

‘Why couldn’t you have smiled back? It’s not that hard’ he asked himself. ‘My date should be here now, why isn’t he here?’ was the next question in his head. ‘It’s almost ten minutes past the time we decided to meet, did he get stuck in traffic? Or have something else happened?’ the questions swam in his head and Levi didn’t know what he should do. ‘I should wait some more time before I try to contact him.’ he decided.

The time went and after half an hour, Levi decided to try to contact his date. But when he started to scroll through his contacts on his phone he remembered that they had never exchanged numbers. ‘Fuck, how could I be so stupid?! Should I wait till he comes?’

After another ten minutes of waiting, Levi started to think that he was stood up on. But that couldn’t be, right? The only question that flew in his head was WHY? Why did his date say yes and then stood him up. It couldn’t be because he wasn’t gay, Levi had seen him with other guys. Was it something wrong with Levi then? Was it that rarely showed what he was feeling? Or was it his shit jokes? Or maybe because he is too short? With too much muscles? Or was it his face? Was he ugly? He had really looked forward to this evening. Levi’s hands started to shake. He started to sweat. He felt deceived and used.

He looked around the pub again and felt that everyone there knew exactly what had happened to him. That his date had stood him up because he wasn’t good enough, because that would be the only reason, right? He wasn’t good enough for him and Levi felt something stab his chest at that thought- ‘Breathe, Levi, breathe. I can’t have an anxiety attack here! I need to go, I need to call Hanji. They are going to know what I should do.’ 

Just as Levi had decided and were on the verge of getting up from his table. He felt someone come up behind him and put their hand on his arm. ‘Is it him? Was I wrong that he stood me up?’ 

“Hello, babe” he heard someone who wasn’t his date whisper in his ear. Levi’s heart sank for the second time that evening. So much for getting my hopes up’ 

“Please let me go, I need to go.” Levi said in a normal tone.

“No need to sound so angry, though I think I know why. You were stood up, weren’t you? I’ve watched you for some time now.” The other man said.

Levi turned around and was met with bloodshot eyes and a stinking breath. ‘Great, a drunk.’ The drunk man was taller than Levi, not that that was surprising, and Levi saw that the drunk had some muscles. ‘I need to get away from him, I can’t fight with him in here.’ 

“You are very pretty, you should come and keep me company instead.” The drunk man said as he started to drag Levi away from his table, and the exit. 

“I said to let me go!” Levi repeated as he started to struggle to get his arm free from the man’s grip. 

“Don’t be such a boring person, we can have a lot of fun together.”

“I’d rather not! Let me go!” 

But the drunk man didn’t let him go, but only tightened his grip on Levi’s arm. Levi started to panic, didn’t someone see what was going on? What should he do? 

Suddenly he felt another arm wrap around his waist. Levi came to a sudden stop and the drunk man noticed this and turned around to face Levi again.

“Oi, stop struggl…” the man’s words were cut short with another voice. 

“I’m so sorry that I’m late! My mother wanted to help me with something and then the traffic was a disaster!” 

Levi did not recognize the voice and turned to face the new person. He was met with the same boy that had smiled towards him earlier. The boy put his mouth at Levi’s ear.

“Please play along, I saw what happened and I just want to help you.” He whispered. 

“Who are you?” the drunk man asked while he swayed from one side to the other.

“I’m his boyfriend, and I’d like it if you let him go.” The boy said and sent a smile to the drunk man, though Levi could see that the smile didn’t reach the boy’s eyes. 

The drunk man stared at them, but didn’t let go of Levi’s arm, and Levi decided to play along the boy’s idea. 

“I waited for an hour you know? Why didn’t you send me a text?” he asked the boy. 

“My phone died, please forgive me?” the boy hugged Levi closer and looked down on him with puppy eyes. 

‘Damn, he’s a good actor, and he have pretty eyes… Focus Levi!’

“Tch, but you need to buy me a drink.” Levi muttered and tried to think what he should do next. The drunk man still hadn’t let go of his arm and the grip had started to hurt. 

“Let him go, I’m not asking another time.” The boy said to the drunk, and Levi shifted his gaze to the man. “You are hurting him, and I do not want him to get hurt! Do you understand?” 

Levi saw how the drunk man’s eyes widened in fear and let go of Levi’s arm and walked away. Levi felt relieved when the man let go off his arm. He turned around to look at the boy again and saw what had made the drunk leave so suddenly. The boy had an almost feral look on his face but it was gone as soon as he realized that Levi was looking at him. The boy let go of Levi’s waist and backed a few steps. 

“Thank you.” Levi said “I didn’t know what I was going to do.” 

“Well, I saw what happened and decided to help. You looked really uncomfortable and no one else noticed.”

“I’m Levi.” Levi thought that he could at least introduce himself to the one who had helped him.

“I’m Eren.” The boy smiled. “Umm, I’m sorry if this is personal but why were you sitting alone for an hour? I couldn’t help but notice.” 

“It’s not really personal, more like embarrassing.” Levi sighed, “I was stood up.”

Eren’s eyes widened and Levi got know just how big the boys eyes could be. 

“You were stood up? But how is that possible? You are way too hot for that!” Eren exclaimed. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at that. 

“You… you think that I’m hot?” he whispered.

“Yes! I noticed that the moment I walked in. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. My friends became annoyed with me after a while since I didn’t pay them any attention.” 

Levi became silent at that and just looked at the boy, Eren.

“Uhhh, so you want to take that drink now?” Eren asked.

“Wh-what drink?” Levi stuttered.

“The drink I promised since I was late?” 

“That? I only said that to keep the act up.” 

“I know, but I would like to get to know you better. You seem like an interesting person.”

Levi was baffled. His evening had started horrible with being stood up and then almost forced to spend time with that drunk, God know what that man could have done, and now a cute boy with the prettiest eyes that Levi had seen wanted to buy him a drink to get to know him better. 

“I’d like to get to know you to.” He said and was met with the same smile he got when he first had seen Eren walk thru the doors. 

When Levi was on his way home, he had called Hanji to tell them that he would be home soon, he thought about the evening and night he had had. His date hadn’t gone as planned, at all, but he had met a wonderful and interesting boy with the name Eren. 

Overall Levi was happy with how it had turned out, he had got a phone number and a new date the next week. It could have been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it :D


End file.
